Flow
Who I am I'm Flow. That one 'superhero'... that no one seems to ever remember. Maybe I'm not flashy enough? Anyway, I used to work out of Vanhoover, but recently I moved into Canterlot with my marefriend Cinderheart... not so many opportunities for Street-level superheroing in a city with Celestia right next door, so it looks like I'll be taking up active adventuring instead. What I've Done I'm not sure how much personal information I want to put on the net, but there was this time I was a lab rat... my advice is don't do that. I guess since most of you are going to look up my racing record, I may as well post it here publicly. At the 100m, my nickname is 'Dead Heat' because... well... 1st Place: 4 2nd Place: 6 3rd Place: 5 6th Place: 1 Dead Heat: 5 I've done a few marathons too but i've never managed to get in the top 25 despite really good starts. My Abilities SPECIAL ...I'm a little nervous to take this test actually, it feels pretty final. Maybe when I get more courage to see how I measure up. POWERS suggests abilities vary greatly by form. Testing of striking power and other physical changes is desired, but has now been denied by the subject repeatedly. While it is thought that Flow has yet to reach her full potential, current data is as follows: Base Form Top Speed: 100m/1.8s (200km/h, 124.3mph) Acceleration: 17.5438596 m/s2 Rough, Unfinalized Sketch (Thanks to /u/Ink-Dash, who'll finish it when she returns.) Shift Key: Flare Top Speed: Presently Unknown Acceleration: 17.2413793 m/s2 This shift key gives the suit a very fiery theme in colors similar to Cinderheart's own. Understandably so, since it was created via unknown magic from Flow's bond with her marefriend, Cinderheart. While it seems to produce fire or heat during motion of any sort, most notably it wreaths melee attacks in flames. Shift Key: Shadow Top Speed: Presently Unknown Acceleration: 17.8571429 m/s2 This shift key gives the suit a ninja-looking theme, with lots of purple. Strange, since it was created via unknown magic from Flow's bond with her brother-in-law, Shadowheart, whose colors trend more towards brown. It Currently the only observed ability has been the ability to produce after-images during movement. Burst Mode! Top Speed: Presently Unknown Acceleration: 31.25 m/s2 Burst Mode: Flare! Top Speed: Presently Unknown Acceleration: 30.3 m/s2 Acceleration can be calculated via analyzing any battle footage, I must actually be present when maximum velocity is reached to properly determine it. Creation notes /u/Demkiriai here. Flow is a more recent character, which isn't to say she spent any small amount of time in development! Initially, she was just going to be a setup to Unicorn- sort of a Jay Garrick to Unicorn's Barry Allen, but having always had a thing for speedsters her death wound up not sticking and hardcore attempts were made to bring her personality up to the same speed of the other characters. Her Birthday isn't as immediately revealing as some others have been, as it doesn't coincide with any important events. Her favorite instrument is the Kazoo. Her favorite flowers are peach blossoms. Her official theme currently is "Fast Lane" by Rushden & Diamonds. Gallery [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGz1GOpFQUc&feature=youtu.be Transformation Sequence Vid